Happily ever after
by Kayla Lewis
Summary: We all loved Wessa. What if they get married and also Magnus gets invited...


The Tale of a Herondale

Chapter 1

The Happily Ever After

[Note: The characters or their world do not belong to me but I wish they were]

William Herondale was nervous. Will was never nervous. He wasn't nervous , when he first knocked the door of London institute, or when he for the first time he met James Carstairs, or when he asked Jem to be his parabatai, or when he opened his heart to Tessa or when he asked Tessa to marry him.

But now Will was nervous. The fact of marrying Tessa, made him excited then, but now excitement and nervousness, in equal ratio, burned his cheeks.

He stared at the mirror, at his parabatai rune, which was spread across his arm and at the matrimony rune in his palm.

"Cariad, what are you doing? You are already late." said a voice from the other side of the room. It was his sister, Cecily. Only Cecily called him _cariad._ "Wait a minute." Cecily carried on "Are you hiding ,brother? "

"Need some help Herondale?" said another his dismay Will also recognised the mocking voice.

Gabriel. Gabriel Lightworm.

He was not on a mood to brag Gabriel. So he let it on. "An attractive man needs some time of privacy to admire himself in the mirror." Will said. "Spare me a few minutes I'll come"

"Will" called Jessamine. "Will, hurry on" Jessamine said. "Tessa is beautiful and lovely as a angels dream" she continued quoting Emily Bronte. "Hurry up before somebody else woes your lady"

"I actually intend to strangle the one who tries to woe my lady" Will said.

"Hurry up" Jessamine made a swirl in the air.

Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and stared at Gabriel, who was satisfied at his selection. What Will hated the most was that, Gabriel and Cecily had chosen his wedding dress, as Charlotte was busy with her consul job. Usually, Shadowhunters wore gold for their wedding. But his wedding was different, so was his wedding dress. Tessa was a half Shadowhunter and half warlock. Even though she bore no mark of warlock, her skin could not bear any runes. But the Silent Brothers has said that she could wear those runes as bracelet.

He walked down the aisle of the institute hall, towards stage where Tessa stood. Gabriel and Cecily followed him. All the shadowhunter's eyes were on him, on his dress. Will was even ready to wear his usual workman clothes for his wedding, but Gabriel and Cecily had strangled him to wear the dress. He wore a black pant and white shirt, accompanied by a blue long coat , embroidered with gold. His white shirt had a small flower embroidered, near his heart, as the same colour of Tessa's eyes, in gray colour, that was watching him, as he walked towards her.

Tessa wore a blue gown, embroidered gold and white. The gown had intimated her the moment she saw it. It was the same shade of Will's eyes, as was his coat. Tessa gazed into Will's eyes.

Will tore his gaze from Tessa and glanced at Jem, Brother Zachariah, who was there to conduct the wedding ceremony. Will was delighted to have Jem, in his wedding. He always wanted Jem to be by his side , on his big days. But it also pained him to see , Jem. Jem had also loved Tessa, and was engaged to her. Will winced, seeing the happiness and pain in Jem's eyes.

Magnus bane stood near Tessa, with his other warlock friends Catarina Loss, Malcolm Fade and Ragnor Fell. Usually downworlders were not allowed inside the institute for celebrations, but for Will and Tessa's wedding, they were invited. Magnus wore an emerald green suit, with shiny blobs in it.

Tessa laughed softly for something Magnus had said, by the time Will reached the lifted platform. _Magnus is flirting with Tessa,_ thought Will. He cursed himself silently that Jessamine was right.

"You are late" she whispered to Will.

"A stunning man needs some time to admire himself" he said

"You can't be serious" she stared at him wide eyed , "You can't be late staring at yourself."

"Why not?"

'I thought girls needed time for all those"

"Ask Magnus he will say"

"Somebody called me?" Magnus said with a mild surprise, as if he was not expected to be addressed, which was partly true.

"Ahem" said the Consul, Charlotte.

"William Herondale and Theresa Gray" Jem started in a cold voice. "Hereby this ceremony, your lives will be tied to each other…" he went on, his face blank.

"Do you accept" he asked Will.

"I accept"

"Do you accept" he asked Tessa.

"Yes"

"Now you may exchange your rings". They did as he said. "Now runes". Tessa drew one on the arm, and the other over the heart. Will placed the rune bracelet in Tessa's wrist.

Tessa grasped. The whole place was full of flying blue sparks and glitter.

Magnus had burst out in excitement, throwing glitter everywhere. Will saw, Gideon's gear was shining in glitter, Sophie was dusting the glitter of her hair. Cecily and Gabriel were playing in the glitter, throwing it on each other, Charlotte was cleaning the glitter of Henri and her son Charles Buford.

Tessa shrieked. At first Will thought that it was the tune bracelet, but then he noticed her glowing gown and his glowing coat. The blue in their dresses were glowing as a f absorbing the blue sparks.

The other Shadowhunters growled and Magnus said "some sparks were needed."

"I've got a gift for you." Magnus said.

He lifted his hand and a huge box came floating. It landed in Will's hands. Magnus smirked and asked them to open. Will tore my the gift wrapper and opened the box.

"Quack quack " said the duck in the box. In complete horror Will dropped the box and whipped the stele off Gabriel's strap and poked the duck with it. In response the duck quacked more. Everyone the hall erupted with laughter.

Even Jem with is mouth stitched and all his and all the happiness sucked out, laughed silently.

Brother Enoch warned him.

Jem was very much aware that his mind was no longer private only to him but open to all the silent brothers. He didn't want them to see Will through his head or how he felt about Tessa,so, silently promised to Brother Enoch that he will give his gift and depart soon.

"We need to host a party" Magnus shrieked. Catrina and Malcolm had already left, which meant that Magnus and Ragnar were stuck with the Shadowhunters for rest of the celebrations.

"Maybe today night we today night" Ragnor said. Both Tessa and Will blushed from puce to mauve."I believe they are not in a urgent for it after their deadly experience " Magnus muttered.

"What" Charlotte asked.

The conversation carried on but Will was no longer interested in it. Magnus said something and everybody laughed. He was now much aware of Jem, who had slipped his gift into Will's hand disappeared with Brother Enoch out of the institute.

Will slipped it into his coat pocket. He would open it when he would be alone with Tessa, and laughed with the crowd...

I hope it was nice...

cheers...


End file.
